


Mater dolorosa

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Потеря ребенка, которого они так ждали. Попытка это пережить.
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	Mater dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Mater dolorosa — Скорбящая мать  
> Таймлан: лет за 25 до Devil May Cry 3.

Она прижимает руки к животу, пачкая ночную рубашку. Вытирает окровавленные пальцы и осторожно садится в постели. Липкая теплая кровь на бедрах и острая тянущая боль внизу живота.

Ева долго и мучительно прислушивается к чему-то внутри себя. Но это уже ни к чему.

Щиплет в носу и в уголках глаз собирается влага, она сжимает кулаки покрепче и глубоко вздыхает.

Принять. Нужно принять эту смерть.

Задушенный всхлип. Ещё один и ещё. Пока она не заставляет себя успокоиться. Дышать ровнее, глубже. Щёки остаются сухими.

Уже нечего делать. Было сделано всё. Достаточно. Дост...

Она будит мужа, когда пытается вылезти из кровати.

Его теплые ладони и то, как он старается ощутить биение жизни в ней. И, словно разом холодеет, когда ничего не ощущает. Это непривычно, что он умел чувствовать в ней свою кровь. И уже больше незачем.

Не сказанное: «Это не твоя вина». Они оба виноваты перед этим малышом.  
Она шепчет ему: «На всё воля Господа».

Он не говорит, что бог её оставил, после того, как она разделила постель с демоном.  
Но уже ничего не изменить. Невыраженная любовь к этому крохотному созданию, нерастраченная — тяжелым грузом остаётся на плечах.

Заметка, память. Она всегда будет помнить, за кого молиться.

Кровь утекает вместе с теплой водой в водосток. Темная. Густая.

Тошнит. Но уже нечем.

Кутаясь в махровый халат, она стоит прислонившись к двери и смотрит как он перестилает постель. Ритуал, который вселяет спокойствие. Что-то знакомое, повторяющееся. Ей не предстоит увидеть как позже он будет плакать над окровавленной простынёй.  
Ева знает, что не первая его попытка завести семью. И не первая неудача.

А она берется за комод. Распашонки, комбинезон с зайчиками, ползунки, кофточки, пинетки, связанные ею две недели назад. Мягкие игрушки. Черный мусорный пакет раздувается, пока она бережно складывает в него вещи, одну за другой.

Вынимает их, опустошая ящики, и хочет чтобы так же ушла боль из сердца. Но оно уже принадлежало ребенку, сейчас же ей не осталось ничего.

Она надеется, что это избавление от вещей не станет ритуалом. И эта теплая, уютная комната, где она чувствует себя защищенной, не станет мавзолеем.

Жизнь. Слишком короткая.

Но целая жизнь. Измеренная мечтами, условными, дорогими, сохранёнными для него одного. Непроизнесённое имя. Теперь годящееся лишь для памяти.

Почему-то кажется важным знать число. Важно только сейчас. Потом перестанет быть таковым. И будет затёрто новыми воспоминаниями. Останется боль.

Как будто он оттолкнул её. Словно это был его выбор. Как будто она не подошла ему.  
Обессиленная, она садится перед трюмо. Перед зеркалом выстроились ровные ряды баночек с таблетками, которые угрожающе быстро пустеют. Десятки тестов, анализы, запах больничных палат. Она полностью здорова.

На руках темные следы от капельниц.

Теплые солнечные лучи путаются в золотистых волосах. Она долго и тщательно расчесывается, легкая боль, когда движения выходят резче — отрезвляет. Выводит из оцепенения и холодный крем, от которого кожа покрывается мурашками, пока она втирает его.

Спарда кладёт руку её на плечо. В отражении видны его глаза.

К врачу. Да. Ей нужно ещё немного времени.

Уже некуда спешить, верно?

Он кивает, берет пакеты и выходит из комнаты.

Она должна попрощаться, прежде чем могла поприветствовать его.

Белая бусина блестит у неё между пальцами. Теплая, согретая в ладони.

«Возьми его на руки и вознеси...»

Безразличие? Опустошение. Её боль не давит на сердце, она сжигает изнутри. От этого не избавиться, но и нельзя на этом остановиться.

Нет. Она обязательно даст жизнь его детям. Их детям. Она крепкая, она справится. Обязательно справится. И поможет малышу придти в этот мир.

Белая бусина с мертвенным блеском присоединяется к сестрам.

Ева придерживает нити двумя пальцами, и завязывает браслет, полный одинаковых бусин, на руке.


End file.
